<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas sorrow by OriWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742130">Christmas sorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites'>OriWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, female kankri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kanni (kankri) has a miscarriage around christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The car ride home was quiet, not even any music playing. Cronus’ fingers tapped on the steering wheel as he drove. The only thing that played through her mind was the doctors parting words. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Loss. The loss of her baby. A miscarriage it was called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt numb, despite this she could still feel salty tears rolling down her cheeks. Her throat felt tight and her hands were white knuckled on the blanket Cronus had tucked around her. “To keep you warm enough doll, I know you’re probably still in shock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His worry was endearing for once instead of suffocating. Made her want to curl up in his arms forever and never move again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice breaks her from her thoughts, as quiet as it is. “Hey, you think you can eat some if I pick up some food, doll? The doc said you need the nutrients.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bites her lip thinking, “Uhm, maybe a little? I...I really don't feel up to it but I can try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding quietly he pulls into the nearest fast food that's open. It happens to be a whataburger but it doesn't really matter to either of them. Despite the fact that Cronus doesn't eat any meat that isn't fish and Kanni hates fast food 9 times out of 10. They order food and Cronus pulls away from the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get to main street and all the christmas decorations are blinding. All the coloured lights that Kanni usually loves just make her sadder. “...she didn't even get a breath…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cronus swallows thickly nodding and reaching over to gently hold one of her hands ``I know, doll. I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifts to leave over the center console and rest her head on his shoulder. The rest of the drive home passes in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they pull into the driveway and she sniffles softly. “It’s not fair…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses her head softly and nuzzles her. “I know. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns her head to kiss his cheek, leaning into him for comfort. He holds her for a while before shifting. “We should go inside, more comfy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and shifts to get out carefully, steadying herself on the car. Cronus walks around and gently picks her up, carrying her inside. Once inside he sets her on the couch and pulls out her food to hand to her “Eat, at least a little bit baby doll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and munches slowly, eventually putting it aside on the table. “I can't eat anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wipes his face off and kisses her temple “Okay. Let me finish eating and then we can cuddle okay? Maybe watch a movie or that documentary you’ve been goin on about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and curls up in the corner of the couch under a blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later they have their baby’s ashes in a tiny little urn that Cronus had custom made. It's red and purple with little planets and stars on it. The handle for the lid is a little heart shaped knob. They keep it on the mantle above the fireplace along with the ultrasound pictures and the tiny baby shoes they’d gotten for her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>